Doctor & The Nevercrew
by GamingSpectre
Summary: The Doctor ventures to the world of neverland as Jake and his crew wish for a adventure away from neverland. They meet this wonderful doctor and go on amazing adventures with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**___I've decided to change the plot of the story. I'm sorry if you were liking it up to now. The plot will be that the TARDIS has crash landed in Neverland, But the doctor does not know why?, He finds & becomes friend with Jake and his crew. They set off on a adventure of life & death to find and stop the strange being that caused the TARDIS to crash in the first place. Who is the mystical Being? And Why does he want with the doctor?. __**Also really sorry this is coming late.**_

**((This story was inspired by cdbazemore98))**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES OR DOCTOR WHO, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY & BBC. **

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor was taking a nice relaxing stroll in the TARDIS's Garden, Admiring the flowers and wildlife that lived there. Suddenly the TARDIS started to make a horrid wheezing noise as the cloister bell sounded, The doctor thought _'Oh perfect the engines are phasing __**[Little did the doctor know, they weren't phasing.]**_**'** He ran over to the monitor to check that is was the engines because this could be anything, As the TARDIS had a habit of doing that in any situation, the monitor read 'TEMPORAL DISTORTION LOOP! CRASH IMENENT!'. "Temporal distortion loop? Never heard of such a thing as far as I know temporal distortion can't be put or made to run on a loop, whatever is happening it's not good. ". Keeping his thoughts to himself

'_OH GOD, OH GOD, WHATS HAPPENING' _as the doctor said that a voice appeared over the TARDIS intercom system, it announced.

"DOCTOR, you will DIE by my hand, I have control of your TARDIS and am going to make you DIE by Crashing you. Any last words?"

"Who are you? And why do you want to kill me?, What have I done to you?"

"My name is lost…" With that the intercom shut off, Just as the TARDIS was sent hurdling off from the vortex, into a unknown world known as Neverland, It was sent hurdling through the skies of Neverland in a fiery ball of flames. The TARDIS Crashed down with a almighty ear piercing **BANG!. **The doctor now unconscious from the collision had banged his head on a pipe when the TARDIS hit.

Two hours later…

The doctor awoke to find that he was no longer in the garden but in the console room, the doctor stood up and said "Hmm how did I get here? Anyway I must check the engine containment fields" as he did he ran over to a monitor that displayed the status of the engine containment fields it read 'ENGINE CONTAINMENT FIELDS STABLE'. The doctor puffed with joy that they hadn't become unstable on impact. The doctor then decided it was time to go and check where he had crashed, So he ran over to the main door and quickly opened it noticing that the Tardis was on its side, He climbed out and stood up looking around his surroundings, "Strange, I have a feeling I've seen this place somewhere" suddenly the doctor heard three young pirates singing so he quickly hid in a bush and watched as the pirates strolled by, "I wonder who they were? I better see if I can catch up with them and see if they can help me out with the TARDIS and this strange mystical being"

"But first must time sync the tardis one second out of time in case anyone finds it" the doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the tardis as he pressed it the tardis made a funny wheezing sound and disappeared out of sight. "Now let's go find those kids that I saw go past before"…

**Author Not**e**: **_Sorry this chapter is not very long but it's my first time with a story like this and I'll try and make the chapters longer in the future_. OOO CLIFF HANGER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!, Peace out people .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **_Hey guys I'm back with chapter two of 'Doctor & The Nevercrew'. In this chapter the doctor meets this young band of kids not knowing where he is and what lies ahead. So let's get into the story before a babble on._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES & DOCTOR WHO, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY & BBC.**

**Chapter 2**

"Now, Where have those kids disappeared too?" said the doctor while having a good look around at his surroundings.

"This place is very strange, just look at that plant its singing, Well wherever I am I'm sure that those kids can clear up some of my questions for me" So the doctor set off looking for the children.

After searching for hours the doctor couldn't find the kids so he decided to give up and try again the next day, So off he went back to the Tardis, Unknowing what he was about to see. The doctor pushed a few bushes out of the way hoping to find the spot where the Tardis crashed, After pushing a few bushes out the way he found the spot not only to see the young kids but also the Tardis not phased out. The doctor Gasped and ran over saying "How in god earth, did you manage to re-phase my ship?"

Jake shouted while scratching his head "Ahoy, I'm not really sure what your on about sir."

The doctor stopped in his tracks in front of the pirate boy with a shocked expression on his face, "Y-Y-Your a C-C-Cartoon, But how, Why," He pulled out his sonic, scanning the boy and flicking it he read the reading, He quickly moved away from the boy quickly turning to the Tardis and walking round to find the door. Jake and his crew followed the doctor round wondering who was this man and what was this phasing and stuff he was talking about, As soon as the doctor had reached the tardis door.

Jake asked "Err Sir, Who are you and what's this about phasing?"

The Doctor turned and replied "I'm the doctor, just simply the doctor and I was on about my ship I turned her invisible and she should of stayed invisible"

"Could I ask where am I?"

Jake replied "You don't know where you are? Well your on neverland"

"Nope and neverland I've heard of this place in story's, Some sort of magical home to peter pan, but my question to you is Who are you?"

"I'm Jake, Leader of the neverland pirates and this is..." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Izzy" Izzy said.

"I-I-I'm C-Cubby" Cubby said with fright in his voice

"It's OK Cubby I won't hurt you, I'm a friendly alien" Doctor said calming cubbys nerves.

Jake shocked said "You're a alien? What type?"

"I'm a time lord, I will answer any further questions you have at a later date but I've got a problem you see my ship shouldn't have crashed here, It was took off course my this mystical person who refuses to tell me there name I need someone or a group like yourself to help me stop whoever did this and help me get back home to my universe. Can you help?"

Jake replied with a helpful grin on his face "Sure, we are good at helping and will help you all the way".With that the group set off to find this being and defeat him so the doctor can return to his universe.

**Author Note: **_Well guy's what did you think? Review I love the feedback since it helps me come up with idea for other storys and chapters. Peace out mateys._


End file.
